five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Purple Springy/Witam we Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction
Witam w moim horrorze! Jestem Viola, choć większość ludzi zna mnie jako Springy. Mieszkam w Fazbear's Fright razem z moimi druchami: Springtrapem i Phantomami Marionetki, Chicki, G.Freddy'ego, Mangle, Foxy'iego, BB i Freddy'ego. Spring i ja jesteśmy jedynymi poruszającymi się animatronikami w budynku, bo reszta to duchy (wiem że orginalnie to haluny!) spalonych maskotek, ale zacznijmy od początku. Wszystko zaczęło się w Pizzeri Ferddy Family Diner. Razem z moim przyjacielem Vincentem pracowaliśmy tam jako stróże nocni, mieliśmy tylko pilnować tej budy i dwóch animatronów: Golden Bonniego znanego równierz jako Springtrap i Golden Freddy (G.Freddy). Pracowaliśmy tam tylko dlatego, że prawie nikt nas nie akceptował. Ja miałam włosy długe aż do kolam w kolorze indygo. Tęczówki jednego oka były szare, a drógie czerwone, natomiast reszta żółta. Miałam wytatułowane ręce, przez częste naprawianie animatroników pokaleczone dłone więc owijałam je bandażami. Poza tym wiecznie chodziłam ubrana na czarno (nie w sukienkach) jak bym przeżywała żałobę. Vincent natomiast miał długie purpurowe włosy i ubranie w tym samym kolorze. Natomiast jego oczy były puste i białe. Mieliśmy też dziwne zainteresowania... powiedzmy że przez nie ludzie nazywali nas sadystami, a mnie dodatkowo masochistą. Dobra bez zbędnego pie*dolenia. Pracowaliśmy tam już rok, jak w każde popołudnie zaczełam naprawiać Springy'ego. Tak psuł się bardzo często. Jednak dziś coś był nie tak. Vincenta nie było w pizzeri i przez jakiś czas wydawało mi się że ktoś walił w drzwi budynku. Kiedy skończyłam roborę przyszła pora na pilnowanie pozzeri w nocy. -Psst... Viola mam problem -zawołał Vincent z magazynu. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany i jednocześnie miał na twarzy wredny uśmieszek. -Co jest chłopie? -zapytałam i zaczełam kierować się w jego kierunku -Co jest... DO CH*OLERY TUTAJ GRANE!? -No właśnie to jest ten problem. Trochę się zagalopowałem i zrobiłem mu krzywdę. -powiedział pokazując ręką na małego zakrwawionego chłopca z głębokimi ranami kłutymi. -No i powiedz mi co ja mam o tym myśleć? -przyznam nie lubiłam dzieci, ale widok martwego bachora... -Chyba zaraz szlak mnie trafi. - Wiem, wiem... pomożesz, czy nie? - A mam wybór barani łbie! - Dobra weź tą starą Marionetkę i tam je schowamy. - A pamiętarz co ci mówiłam o strefie cienia? - Gówno nie strefa cienia, dawaj! Pomogłam mu zająć się tym bachorem po czym poszliśmy obmyć się z krwi. Cóż jeśli chodzi o strefę cienia jest to strefa w której są umieszczone dusze widoczne tylko dla samych siebie i niektórych ludzi. Każdy człowiek ma własną duszę która panuje... to nie jest odpowiednie określenie, ale ona to my i to ona w głównej mierze panuje nad naszym ciałem. Odpowiada za nasze główne myśli i charakter, natomiast za nasze przebłyski myśli np. jesteśmy pacyfistą i nagle mamy ochotę kogoś zabić, odpowiada druga dusza innego, martwego już człowieka. Rzadko kiedy można ją zobaczyć, zwykle podczas odczuwania silnych, negatywnych emocji (ale naprawde silnych i negatywnych) jednak jesteśmy zbyt zajęci naszymi problemami (poza tym przez cały czas trzyma się styłu); w snach, jest to postać która bardzo często znajduje się w nich lecz nie na pierwszym planie; można się też tego nauczyć (ja nie umiem więc nie powiem jak). Dobra bo odchodzę od tematu. Po tym zdarzeniu rozpoczęły się poszukiwania dziecka, ale nasz szef (mój ojciec i tylko dlatego mamy tę pracę) nie chciał się poddawać, dokonał remątu pizzeri i dalej przebywaliśmy w tym b*rdelu dla ubogich. Na szczęście nikt nie znalazł tego bachora. Wszystko było by dobrze gdyby nie to że Vicek polubił zabijanie, niestety ja byłam jego przypadkową ofiarą. Było to tak: Przyjmowałam dostawę... nie mniej coś w ten deseń, bynajmniej były w niej dodatkowe animatrony. Razem z kilkoma innymi pracownikami zanieśliśmy je do magazynu, a następnego dnia mieliśmy je umieszczać na scenie. Były to Ferddy, Bonnie, Chicka i Foxy. Kiedy skończyliśmy poszłam szukać Vincenta. Udało mi się go dostrzec kiedy prowadził jakiegoś chłopca, poszłam za nimi i ujrzałam jak wymierza w dzieciaka nóż. Zasłoniłam go, a Vincent zrobił mi ranę od brzucha do gardła. Padłam wtedy na podłogę. Obudziłam się w kostiumie czarnej lisiczki która była jednym z nie urzywanych animatronów. To jest jakaś kpina! Podniosłam się z ziemi, byłam mile zaskoczona moje ciało oprucz jednej rany zadanej przez Vincenta i pokaleczonych rąk nie doznało uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Jednak byłam w kostiumie jakiegoś robota! Wyglądał, a raczej wyglądała jak jeden z najstarszych animatronów. Czarna lisiczka z obrożą na której było napisane ,,Springy,, najprawdopodobniej imie animatrona. Była doskonale przystosowana dla ludzi, pięć palców, mniej więcej mój wzrost, jednym słowem fajnie. Niestety nie mogłam się z niej wydostać, a z każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchem miałam wrażenie jakby coś miało zaraz mnie zmiażdżyć. -Viola! Pochwalony, czytanie twoich książek się opłaciło! -Vincent wyglądał na szczęśliwego, ale jednocześnie przerażonego gdy to mówił. -Debil... Co się ze mną stało? Wyglądam jak kupa śrub i kabli! -Wiesz sytuacja jest taka... zabiłem cię -Co...? -Ale nie chcący... sama się podłożyłaś -CO!? Nie, ja wiem co się stało, ale co ci odbiło!? -Nic... -jego wyraz twarzy mówił jednak ,,To była tylko zabawa, ale nie przyznam się do tego,, -Debil, debil i jeszcze raz DEBIL!!! Do reszty ci o*jebało! -Ej, są plusy tej sytuacji. Zawsze narzekałaś że nie zabijesz nikogo bo nie chcesz iść siedziać, a teraz możesz! I co ty na to? -Znam cię zbyt dobrze... Chcesz dokonać jeszcze kilku morderstw i ja mam ci w tym pomóc, mam rację? -Hehehe... tak -Zgoda so let's go! Mijały miesiące. Pizzeria została przeniesiona i rozbudowana. Jeśli chodzi o Marjonetkę to często bawił się animatronikami. Heh mną też prubował jednak ze względu na to iż moja dysza była bez pośrednio połączona z kostiumem (nawet jak byłam poz nią, ale do tego zaraz) tylko ja mogłam nim kierować. Nauczyłam się też opuszczać ciało i latać pod postacią ducha, choć bardziej przypominałam siebie tylko miałam bladą skórę, czarne włosy i poszarpany struj. Ze względu na ,,straszny,, wygląd animatronów schowano je do magazynu, a na ich miejsce dano nowiutke wersje toy: T.Freddy, T.Bonnie (wyglądał jak tranzwestyta), T.Chicka (dz*wka), i T.Foxy (Nie wiem czy to był chłop czy baba, ale wszyscy uznawali go za babę i tak się przyjeło). Dodatkową atrakcją został Marionetka, a i mamy też nowego stróża Jeremy'ego. Jeśli chodzi o morderstwo to nawiele się nie przydałam: Było to miesiąc przed przeniesieniem pizzeri. Vincent w kostiumie Springtrapa zabrał piątke dzieci na zaplecze, tam je zamordował.Jedyne co ja zrobiłam to ukryłam tego barana zanim Marionetka przyszedł. Dał im nowe życia czy coś, tylko Golden Freddy nie akceptował swojego nowego JA. Dobra to tak wyglądało najgorsze było to że teraz musiałam się opiekować szóstką bachorów i piątką robotów. Najgorszy momęt mojego życia, nie nawidziłam dzieci, a teraz musiałam wychować (w mój sposób) bande niedorozwojów! To są chyba jakieś jaja! Bycie innym nie jest samotne Wychowywanie tych dzieci nie było nawet takie trudne. Mój sposób wychowawczy był dość agresywny, przeklinałam, wpadałam na ich oczach w szał, ale (niechętnie) powstrzymywałam się przed zaatakowaniem ich. Z robotami było gorzej, przez cały czas trzeba było im coś tłumaczyć przez co czasem dostawali odemnie w ryj. Wiecie nie ma w nich uwięzionych dusz dzieci, więc czemu nie. Najbardziej zdziwiło mnie to że najwięcej czasu spędzałam z Goldenem. Go uczyłam też różnych sztuczek, a on opowiadał mi jakie miał dzieciństwo. Od kiedy Vincenta zabrali do paki stałam się bardzo samotna nikt ze mną nie rozmawiał o innych sprawach niż wychowanie czy zadawał pytania ,,Czy chcesz kupić balony?,,. Jednak okazało się że G.Freddy mimo iż był dzieckiem różnił się od innych animatronów. -Możecie się łaskawie zamknąć! -wrzasnęłam na Toy animatrony które chciały postraszyć stróża -Dobrze mała -zaczą tranwestyta -pod jednym warunkiem! -Jakim? -Przestraszysz Jeremy'ego, wiesz tego stróża. Co ty na to? -K*rwa... ale okej -zgodziłam się i zaczęłam powoli się kierować w kierunku biura. Gdy znajdowałam się w korytarzu chłopak siedzący przed biurkiem zaczął świecić latarką po oczach. Było to dość w*urwiające, ale chciałam mieć choć chwilę ciszy. Dalej się do niego zbliżałam nagle przed twarzą wyskoczył mi Golden. -K*rwa mać G.Freddy! -Wybacz, ale jak nie chcesz tego robić to możemy pójść do innego pokoju np. do Springtrapa. -Spoko, poza tym przydało by się naprawić Springy'ego. -To chodź Szliśmy tak spory kawałek aż doszliśmy do pokoju Springtrapa. -Chejka Springtrap! -zawołałam do niego z nienaturalnym dla mnie optymizmem -H... hej Sprin... gy -był dość starym animatronem więc często mu się głos zacinał, a zwłaszcza że nie posiadał duszy -Co... co się sta... sta... stało? -Nic takiego na zewnątrz jest spory chałas, a poza tym przydało by ci się naprawić głośnik. Co ty na to? -O... okej -przytakną i delikatnie się uśmiechną -Dobra to teraz się odpręż, a ja... -w tym momęcie przerwałam z powodu dzwięku rozwalanych animatronów i razem z G.Freddy'm zaczeliśmy kierować się w jego kierunku. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach